Que les 60th Hunger Games commence !
by haymitch potterthonus
Summary: Célina a déjà vécu tellement chose . Elle pensait que la vie la laissera tranquille jusqu'au jour ...
1. Chapter 1

Je sens qu'on me secoue . Je me relève haletante . Mes draps me collent à la peau . Je transpire . Je sens les gouttes de sueurs dégoulliner sur mon visage . J'ai chaud . Mes mains sont moites .

-Célina ?

Je me retourne , suprise , de voir quelqu'un .

-Célina ?

-Hein ! Quoi ?

Je suis encore confuse . Je sens qu'on me secoue de nouveau .

-Célina ? Réveille -toi !

Je regarde . C'est une dame . D'un âge assez avancé . Je dirais 60 ans . Elle de longs cheveux bruns soyeux . Un visage anguleux , inquiet . Des lèvres charnues . Et de beaux yeux bleu . Un bleu ciel . Je les connais ses yeux , je connais ce bleu ciel .

-Liberis ?

-Enfin , ça fait 10 minutes . Que j'essaye de te réveiller !

-Désolé , encore un de ces cauchemards, Je grommelle .

-Va t'habiller ! Tu vas être en retard .

-J'y vais pas .

-Quoi ? Ohh non jeune fille . J'ai promis que je m'occuperais de toi et tu vas m'écouté !

-De toute manière c'est pas une vie . Je préfère mourir .

-Tu ne crois pas qu'ils auraient préféré que tu te reprenne en main ?

-Ben moi , j'aurais préféré qu'il soit en vie ! C'est con ,hein !

Je pars sans attendre sa réponse . Je me dirige vers la pièce qui nous sert de salle de bain . Nous avons beau voir plus d'argent que la plupart des gens .Ce n'est pas le luxe .Elle mesure 2 mètres sur 3 . Il y a un évier et un trou qui nous sert de baignoire . Je me lave rapidement et me sèche . J'essuie mes longs cheveux bruns . Je regarde la silhouette qui m'observe dans le miroir . Je ne me reconnait pas . Le visage cireux ,blafard . Mes yeux verts émeraudes qui faisait baver les garçons . Mon nez droit . Je pourrai être belle . Mais la vie en a décidé autrement . Je soupire , Libéris a peut être raison après tout . Mais en même temps quand on a ses parents et son frère jumeaux sous terre , on va pas sauter de joie .

Je décide de mettre une vielle robe noire de ma mère . Je pourrai encore sentir son odeur . J'enfile des sandales et sors . Ici au district 6 , nous avons de quoi nous nourrir correctement si on peut dire . Ce n'est pas le luxe du district 1 ou 2 et encore moins du capitol mais nous n'avons pas à nous plaindre . La plupart du temps nous mangeons à notre faim . Parfois même certains ont le luxe de se payer des bijoux ou encore du maquillage en l'occurrence moi . A l'école , on nous a raconté que dans certains district comme le 12 ou le 11 ils ne mangeaient pas tous les soirs .

Bamm . Je venais de heurter quelqu'un en plein fouet .Je tombe par terre . Je viens de m'écorcher mes mains . J'essaie de me relever mais je retombe directement . Je décide donc de rester assis jusqu' à retrouver mes esprits .

-Escuse-moi

-Hein ?

Je me retourne et vois Eymeric . C'est le fils du vendeur de légumes . Il a de beaux yeux bleu ciel , un visage tendu et des cheveux courts noirs coupés au bol . Des lèvres charnues . Il est dans la même classe que moi . Pourtant je ne lui ai jamais parlé .On pourrait penser qu'il serait prétentieux vu qu'il vient de la ville mais c'est le contraire c'est un garçon renfermé . Il parle rarement . Moi ça me fait rire parce qu'il y a pleins de ville qui sont folles de lui . Alors les voir s'apitoyer sur le sort parce qu'Eymeric n'est pas approchable .

-Pas grave ,je grommelle .

-Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ? Me demande t'il soucieux .

-Non . C'est bon . Dis-je d'un ton sec

Il se lève et me tend sa main . J'hésite . Je n'aime pas que les gens m'aident c'est peut-être un signe désinvolte pour lui mais pour moi ça a toute son importance . Si je lui prend la main ça signifie que je lui fais confiance .La dernière personne a qui j'ai fait confiance et dans un trou et moi je souffre ici . Je me relève seule et part sans aucun regard pour Eymeric .

Le district est en agitation . Normal . Aujourd'hui c'est la moisson . Le capitol nous punit pour des crimes qu'on a pas commis . Pour avoir eu des ancêtres qui ont osé se révolter . Je les déteste . A cause d'eux , du capitol , de tous . 'ils' ne sont plus là . C'est injuste .

-Tu devrais arrêter de froncer les sourcils .Tu es tellement plus belle quand tu souris .

Je suis interrompue par Eymeric . Décidément , il me lâche pas celui-là .

-Que veux tu ?

-Te donner ça

J'observe la petite boite en carton . Il me la tend . Je la prend interlocutée . Je l'ouvre et me retient de peu de hurler . MON bracelet ! Celui que je pensais avoir perdu . Il y a deux semaines .

-Je l'ai retrouvé sur ta table à l'école . Je savais que tu y tenais alors je l'ai pris . Tu m'en veux

Il a raison . Je tiens énormément à ce bracelet pour la bonne raison qu'il est le dernier cadeau de mes parents avant leur … .

-Non . Merci . Je … Ca me touche … .. Merci .

Il me sourit et part . Je regarde l'heure accroché dans une maison . 13 h 47 . Je dois me grouiller aussi non je vais être en retard à la moisson .  
Perdue dans mes pensées , je n'ai pas remarqué l'heure et puis il y a eu Eymeric . Je cours le plus vite possible . Et quand j'arrive à la grand-place , je suis ésouflée . Tout le monde est presque déjà là . J'essaye de me faufiler entre la foule mais c'est pas mince affaire . Enfin , je me présente devant une dame du capitol . Quand elle me voit arriver , elle grogne .

-C'est à cette heure -là que tu arrive .

J'aimerai lui répondre une bonne pique mais je sais que ça ne sert à rien . Elle prend ma main et me pique . Je ne tressaille même pas . Je me dirige vers le groupe des filles des 18 ans .

J'arrive pile à l'heure . Je vois le maire se lever pour accueillir les vainqueurs encore vivants . Il y en a 5 dont trois sont des vieux drogué . Arrive Larance . Notre hôte . Il vient du capitol . Il porte un pantalon jaune fluo avec un t-shirt -si on peut appeler ça un t-shirt - orange fluo avec des chaussures à talons verts . Il a beau venir du capitol , s'habiller comme eux , parler comme eux avec ce petit accent aigu . Il est très apprécier ici au district 6 . Parce qu'il est gentil avec les tributs . Il les accompagne , les soutient et les aident pendant tout les jeux . Le maire se lève et fais son traditionnel discours rédige par le capitol . Je n'écoute rien . Il nous passe ensuite leur putin film . J'en ai marre . J'ai l'impression de ne pas réussir à respirer . C'est chaque fois la même chose .

Larance s'avance vers l'estrade .

-Bonjour , mes chéris ! Bon ne trainons pas , nous avons beaucoup à faire . Les filles d'abord . Et que le sort vous soit favorable !

Qu'es ce qu'ils peuvent m'énerver avec ce phrase débile . Larance s'avance vers la boule des filles . Je commence à avoir mal au ventre . Il plonge sa main dans la boule . Je tremble de toutes parts . Il prend un papier . Je crois que je vais m'évanouir .Il déplie le papier .

-Célina Marin .

J'aurais dû m'en douter après tout mes deux parents sont quand même des anciens vainqueurs .


	2. Chapter 2

Je déglutis .Je dois absolument me souvenir ce que mes parents m'ont enseigné . Un ne laisser aucune émotion m 'envahir ou du moins ne laisser rien paraître . Deux regarder droit devant soi , la tête relevée et marcher droit . Je n'arrive qu'à me souvenir de ces deux conseils . Pas grave , je sens qu'on me pousse . Je relève la tête et marche comme ils me l'ont appris . Je ne pense à rien au sinon je sais que je craquerai . Je m'avance vers l'estrade dans un silence de plomb . Larance me tend la main . Je la prend sans exprimer aucune émotion de nouveau . Je dois tenir . Il m'emmène saluer les vainqueurs en vie comme le veux la tradition . Je les connais tous pour les avoir eu comme voisin jusqu'à mes 12 ans . Quand mes parents sont morts , j'ai dû retourner vivre avec ma tante . Je les salue d'une brève poigné de main de toute manière ils sont dans leur monde . Ils ne remarquent rien . J'arrive au dernier vainqueur . Je ne le connais pas ,. Normal , il a gagné 5 ans auparavant . Je ne saurais pas ni comment il s'appelle ni comment il a gagné . Mais tous ce que je sais c'est qu'il est en pleine possession de ses moyens . Je le veux comme mentor . Je place droite sur l'estrade . Je fixe l'usine qui construit les hovercrafts pour ne rien penser . Pour le moment , j'ai bien réussi ma moisson je dois pas tous gâcher en laissant paraître ma surprise . C'est bizarre après tout . J'aurais dû m'en douter . Mes parents sont des anciens vainqueurs , mon frère est mort dans les jeux , je suis la suite logique . Je vois déjà les habitants du capitol se réjouir . Ca va faire beaux sujets de conversation : La famille maudites , réussira - t- elle comme ses parents ou échouera -t - elle lamentablement comme son frère , … Rien qu' a cette idée , j'ai envie de tous casser . Je vois un jeune garçon s'avancer vers l'estrade . Merde , j'étais tellement prise dans mes pensées que je n'ai pas entendu le garçon qui a été tiré au sort . Je ne le connais pas en tous cas . Il est tout petit comme un nain . Il doit être fort jeune . C'est pas bon pour moins ça . J'ai la mauvaise tendance à essayer de protéger les causes perdues . Mais dans les Hungers Games ont doit se fier qu'a soit même et ne penser qu'à soit . Je ne peux pas protéger ce garçon à mes dépends . Je dois surtout pas lui adresser la parole . Je vais l'ignorer se sera plus simple . Pendant que j'étais perdue dans mes pensées de nouveau . On a joué l'hymme du capitol . Tant mieux ça m'aurait donner envie de vomir .Le maire s'avance une deuxième fois . Il rajuste son micro . Il va citer tous les vainqueurs du district 6 . De toute l'histoire , nous n'en avons que dix . C'est pas beaucoup mais c'est mieux que le 11 avec ses 5 vainqueurs ou encore le 12 . Ils n'ont qu'un seul vainqueur : Haymitch Abernathy . Je me souviens très bien de lui . Il a gagné la deuxième Exipiation . Les districts avaient dû donner le double de ses tributs . Tout le monde avait parié sur des carrières personne ne pensait qu'un gars du 12 aurait sa chance mais moi . Il m'avait tapé dans l'œil , je n'avait beau avoir que 8 ans à cette époque j'étais certaine qu'il gagnerait . D'habitude , je ne suis pas les Hunger Games . C'est trop de mauvais souvenirs mais là je m'étais vraiment pris d'affection pour lui . Et il a gagné . J'étais vraiment heureuse à ce moment-là . Le maire cite les vainqueurs . Quand il arrive à mon père , il fait une pause . Il semble vouloir dire quelque chose mais se ravisse .

Je serre la main du tribut mâle puis on nous pousse à entrer dans l'hôtel de justice . On me laisse dans une pièce que je ne connais que trop bien . C'est la même que celle où j'ai été lui dire au revoir pour la dernière fois . Rien qu'à sa pensé mon cœur se serre , les larmes me montent au yeux . Je dois me ressaisir . Il y a encore le passage des caméra avant de monter dans le train . Après je pourrai pleurer , hurler , gémir tant que je veux .

Je m'assied sur un des canapé , il est agréable . Ca me rappelle celui que j'avais quand je vivais encore avec mes parents . Les murs sont d'un jaune horrible . On dirait de l'urine . La porte s'ouvre et Libéris entre . Nous nous regardons du regard puis elle s'avance et prend dans ses bras . Je ne sais pas quoi penser . Elle a beau m'avoir recueillie et nourrie , on n'a jamais vraiment eu des gestes affectifs l'une envers l 'autre .

-Je suis désolé , me dit -elle d'une voie émue .

-De quoi ? , je lui demande surprise .

-De tous ce qui t'arrive . Tu ne mérite pas cela . C'est injuste .

-Je le sais mais c'est comme ça .

Elle veut me dire quelque chose mais les Pacificateurs arrivent et elle renonce . Je la vois sortir peut-être pour la dernière fois . NON , je dois croire en mes chances après tout je suis entrainé , je connais les Hungers Games aussi bien qu'un passionné , je sais qu'elles sont les difficultés principal dans l' arène c'est un grand avantage sur les autres . Je ne le remarque pas . Je suis trop occupé dans mes pensées . Lorsqu'il s'éclaire la voix , je relève la tête .C'est Eymeric . Qu'es qu'il fait là ?

-Je suis venu t'apporter ça , répond - t- il a ma question silencieuse .

Il me tend une boite en carton . J'ai une sensation de déjà vu . Je la prend et l'ouvre . Il y a une photo , un collier , un bic et un mot . Je relève la tête surprise .Comment il a su ?

-Tout le monde sait que tu as ta boite porte -bonheur , répondit -t-il de nouveau à ma question silencieuse comme s'il lisait en moi .

-Alors après la moisson , j'ai couru chez toi . Je suis entré et j'ai fouillé ta chambre . Quand je l'ai trouvé , je suis venu te l'apporter . J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas t'être rentré comme ça ?

-Non , je …. Ça me … Pourquoi t'a fait ça ?

-Parce que c'est dégeu ce qu'ils te font . Ca me dégoute et je voulais t'aider un peu .

-Merci , dis-je .

J'aimerai lui dire à quel point ça me touche , que je n'oublierai pas son geste mais je reste muette devant cette générosité . Nous restons planté là comme deux imbéciles . Alors je prends l'initiative , je m'approche de lui et le serre dans mes bras . Bon , il est un peu grand c'est ,'est pas facile . Je sens ses grands bras musclés me serrés contre lui . Je suis sur que pleins de filles du district aimerai être à ma place dans ses bras . Je ricane . Il me demande pourquoi je ris mais les Pacificateurs l'emmènent de force et je n'ai pas le temps de lui expliquer . Ce sont mes seuls visites . On m'emmène dehors . Là-bas , on prend une belle voiture bleu . J'adore le bleu parce que pour moi c'est un signe de liberté comme le ciel , l'océan . Nous nous asseyons . Je regarde par la vitre . C'est étrange de traverser le district aussi vite . Quand nous arrivons à la gare , je jette un coup d'œil à l'autre tribut . Il a les yeux gonflés , rouges . De toutes évidence , il a pleuré . C'est malin , ça va encre plus me donner envie de le protéger . Je souris au caméra . Droite , calme , sure , voila à quoi je ressemble . C'est drôle parce qu'a l'intérieur j'ai l'impression que je vais exploser . Quel contraste ! Nous entrons dans le train . Larance , le tribut et moi . Les mentors doivent être déjà à l'intérieur . Quand je rentre dans le train , je ne peux m'empêcher de lâcher un hoquet de surprise . J'ai déjà vu , vécu dans le luxe , la grandeur du capitol . Mais là c'est plus que extraordinaire . La moquette rouge ne laisse aucun bruit quand on marche dessus , le compartiment est super grand , il y a mangé pour au moins 100 personnes , et de grands fauteuils confortables . Dans ces fauteuils se trouvent deux mentors . Eli , elle a gagné il y a 20 ans . C'est un grand femme , avec de grands yeux globuleux . Sa bouche est déformé . Elles n'est pas dans l'axe de son visage c'est à cause de ces jeux . Un garçon l'a tailladé avec un couteaux . A coté d'elle se trouve le jeune garçon , celui que je veux comme mentor . Il est jeune , ne se drogue pas , sain d'esprit , a ce qu'on m'a dit intelligent et rusé . C'Est-ce que je veux . Il nous invite à les rejoindre . Je m'assied en dans un petit fauteuil confortable en face des deux adultes . Le tribut mâle s'assied dans un canapé à côté . Je détaille mon mentor . Il a de beaux cheveux brun en bataille , un sourire éclatant et des yeux verts émeraudes . Ses bras sont musclé et ferme . Je comprends mieux pourquoi il avait autant de sponsors . Il prend la parole .

-Tout d'abord , nous sommes désolé pour vous . Ensuite , il faut que sachiez que nous sommes les deux seuls mentors encore valides pour vous coachez . Vous croiserez peut-être d'autres vainqueurs mais ils sont trop vieux ou pas en capacité à vous aider . Deuxièmement , il faut qu'on sache souhaitez vous être coacher seul ou à deux .

J'étais prête à répondre seul . Seulement ,le jeune garçon m'a devancé . Il a prononcé ces mots avec une telle conviction et rage que je suis surprise . Je devrais peut-être pas le sous-estimer . C'était peut -être une technique les larmes pour pas qu'on le prenne au sérieux .

-Je suis d'accord , dis-je d'une voix assurée .

-Très bien . Il va falloir alors que vous décidez le quel d'entre nous vous voulez comme mentor .

-Moi , je vous veux . Cette fois , je ne me laisserais pas devancer . Je le veux comme mentor . Il ne l'aura pas .

-Ca tombe bien . Je voulais Eli comme mentor .

Il se retourne vers moi et me décroche un sourire sadique à faire froid dans dos . C'est sur je ne dois pas le prendre à la légère .

-Très bien c'est décidé . Maintenant retrouvé votre cabine , débarbouillez vous un peu et on se retrouve pour diner .

Il se lève , suivi d'Eli . Tiens je ne connais même pas le nom de mon mentor . Mais c'est très grave . Je sais que j'ai bien fait de la choisir . C'est un meneur , ça c'est vu tantôt Eli n'a rien su dire . Je me lève et veut partir dans mon compartiment quand je sens qu'on me retient . C'est le gamin .

-Tu crois que tu vas gagner parce que tes parents sont des anciens vainqueurs ? Tu te trompe parce que c'est moi qui va gagner et je vais te manger tout cru .

Il se lève et part . Brrr , je vais vraiment devoir me m'éfiez de lui parce qu'à l'évidence les larmes c'étaient de la comédie . Et quelque chose me dit qu'il ne m'aime pas .


	3. Chapter 3

Abasourdie , je me lève du canapé . Comment un si petit garçon peut être aussi méchant ? Je ne comprends pas ce que je lui ai fait après tout . Ce n'est pas grave , ce n'est qu'un môme . Il vaut mieux que je l'oublie . Je dois me concentrée sur moi . Je suis en route pour les Hunger Games après tout .

Je me dirige vers la cabine que Larance m'a assignée . Je rentre et reste planté comme un quille . C'est encore magnifique . La pièce est giganstesque , le tapis est moielleux , un grand lit confortable avec des couvertures en soie . Il y a même une salle de bain , rien que pour moi . Je décide de prendre une douche . J'ai besoin de me détendre après tout ce que j'ai traversé aujourd'hui . Ma sélection au Hunger Games , les aux revoir et ce môme qui me perturbent . BRRR …

J'ai beau avoir déjà pris des douches , je ne sais pas comment m'en sortir avec tous ces boutons . Il y en a au moins une centaine . C'est pas croyable comment les gens du capitol peuvent gâcher l'argent . S'il utilisait cette argent pour aider les districts la vie serait plus simple . Pour nous , les gens du district . Je me décide finalement a poussé sur un bouton au hasard . Ouf j'ai de la chance , l'eau est tiède . Je reste sous l'eau pendant 10 bonnes minutes . Je décide finalement à sortir . Dés que mes pieds touche le tapis de la salle de bain de l'air chaud me sèche tout mon corps . De mes orteils à mes cheveux tout est sec .

J'ouvre un placard . C'est remplis d'habits . Je ne sais pas quoi mettre . Je décide de prendre une robe bleu . Je n'ai pas envie d'être un de ces gens du capitol . Habillés de couleurs extravagantes . Beurk … Ca ne fait qu'une heure que je suis dans ma chambre . Normalement , le diner n'est servi que dans une demi heure mais je ne tiens pas en place . J'ai envie de bouger et puis si je reste dans cette chambre je vais commencer à pleurer comme une madeleine . Je ne peux pas me permettre de me montrer faible devant les autres . Je pleurais cette nuit !

Je sors de ma chambre . Je ne connais pas le train . Je décide alors de tourner à gauche pour visiter un peu . Le train est immense . Je rentre dans la première porte que je vois . Il y a un barman , des bouteilles et pleins de divans .

-Tu t'ennuie ?

Je sursaute . C'est mon mentor . Je ne l'avais pas vu en entrant . Il devait se trouver dans le canapé derrière la porte .

-Non , j'avais juste envie de bouger , répondis - je .

-Ca tombe bien . On va pouvoir parler stratégie . Viens .

Il me propose de m'assoir sur un fauteuil en face de lui . J'accepte et m'assois . Je le fixe , attendant qu'il prenne la parole .

-Célina , c'est ça ?

-Oui , c'est bien ça et vous ?

Il lève un sourcil . Surpris . Il pensait que tout le monde le connaissait . Hilarant

-Heu … Je … Oui …Prevon .

Je suis contente de l'avoir déstabilisé .

-Commençons !

Il a repris son air si sûr de lui .

-Je sais que tes parents sont des anciens vainqueurs . Tu as reçu un entrainement intensif de leur part ?

Je déglutis . Je n'aime pas parler de mes parents . C'est douloureux ! Mais je sais que si je veux avoir une chance de gagner il me faut un mentor qui me connaissent , me comprenne quand je serais dans l'arène .

-Oui . A l'âge de 10 ans , ils ont commencé a nous enseigner des techniques de survie : faire du feu , des nœuds , reconnaître des plantes …Je pense que même si c'était inévitable . Ils ne voulaient pas qu'on devienne des tueurs trop jeune . Seulement quand mon frère est parti aux jeux . Ils …

Je n'arrive pas à terminer ma phrase . C'est trop dur . Je sais que ça fait 6 ans maintenant mais j'ai l'impression que c'est encore hier .

-C'est bon je connais la suite .

Il a de nouveau perdu son air . Deuxième fois que je le déstabilise en même pas 10 minutes .

-Et donc tu es une as pour te nourrir , trouver à manger , faire un abri , … ?

-Oui

-C'est déjà ça, soupire - t-il . Tu n'as même pas appris une technique de combat ? Rien ?

-Oh si . En fait à leurs morts .

AIE ! Ca fait mal .

-On m'a donné toutes leurs affaires . Dedans ils y avaient un livre qui enseignait toutes les techniques de combat , d'armes , de survie . Sachant pertinemment qu'on ne me laissera pas tranquille . J'ai appris par moi-même . Ce n'est pas un résultat brillant mais c'est déjà ça . Non ?

-Si c'est parfait ! Quel sont tes points forts ? Tes points faibles ? Dis moi tout !

-Ben je me débrouille bien avec un couteux , des lances et un harpon . Mes points faibles … Je dirais les armes à distances comme les arcs , les frondes , arbalètes .

-Où as-tu trouvé ces armes ? Me demande-t-il interlocuté .

-Quand je suis venu reprendre les affaires de mes parents . J'ai trouvé toutes sortes d'armes .

-Ah , me dit - il surpris . Tu t'entrainais souvent .

-Ben j'essayais de m'entrainer deux heures par jour . Suffisant ?

-Parfait ! On va pouvoir faire du bon travail .

-Maintenant il faut savoir quel attitude à adopter . Tu y à travailler ?

-Heu .. Non . Je me suis pas penchée là - dessus .

-Ok ! Hum ..

Il commence à me scruter de toutes parts . Ca me mets mal à l'aise . Je n'aime pas ça .

-Sympa ? Non . Tu as trop soufferts !

-Gentil ? Non plus ! Ça ne colle pas à ta peau .

-Barbare ? Ca aurait pu mais ce n'est pas assez proche de toi .

-Faible ? Encore moins !

-Guerrière ? Tu as une revanche à prendre , la vie ne t'a pas fait de cadeaux , tu veux montrer ce que tu vaux . C'est ça !

- Quoi ? Dis-je . Abasourdie . Comment a -t - il peut dire autant de choses sur moi après seulement 20 minutes . Suis -je un livre ouvert ? Je n'espère pas . Ca me fait peur .

-Chaque tribut adopte caractère pour s'attirer le plus de sponsors possible . Et toi tu vas prendre le côte guerrière .

-Pourquoi ? Je demande .

-Je te l'ai dit parce que tu as une revanche à prendre .

Je n'aime pas qu'on me dise ce que je dois faire . J'ai un caractère fort et j'aime contredire . Là c'est tentant mais je sais que je ne dois pas le contrarié .

-Quand on arrivera ..

-On arrivera quand ? Le coupais je

-Ce soir . Soit quand on arrivera , il y aura beaucoup de sponsors . Je veux que tu regarde droit devant toi , la machoire crispé et sans aucune émotion sur ton visage . C'a ira ?

-Oui . Je pense .

-D'accord alors allons manger . Tu dois prendre des forces avant l'arène

Nous nous levons et nous dirigeons vers le wagon-restaurant .

Quel ne fût pas ma surprise de voir le môme , Ely et Larance déjà mangé . Je pensais qu'on serait les premiers à arriver . Pevon s'assied sur une chaise et commence à manger . Je suis mal à l'aise . Je ne sais pas quoi faire . M'assoir et manger ? Partir ? Rester planté là ?

-Viens , me dit Pevon en me désignant une chaise à côté de lui .

Je décide de l'écouter . Je m'assieds et mange tout ce qui se trouve à porter de main . C'est délicieux . Je mange une salade de fruit suivi d'une côte d'agneau avec des chicons et du gratin .. Je termine avec une délicieuse mousse au chocolat . Le diner s'est déroulé pratiquement en silence . Si Larance et Pevon se lance quelques blagues et discutent de banalité à propos du capitol . Moi , le môme et Ely ne disont rien .

Pevon se lève . Il me regarde avec insistance . Je fronce les sourcils . Pourquoi me fixe-t- il ainsi ? Je n'aime pas ça . Au bout de quelques instants , je suis prête à lui lancer une réplique cinglante quand finalement il décide à parler .

-Viens , me dit-il .

-Où ? Dis-je .

-Dans le wagon-bar , on va regarder le résumé de la moisson .

-Vous ne le regardez pas avec nous ? Demande Ely . Je suis surprise . C'est l'une des première fois que je l'entends parler .

-Non à ce que tu vois ! Réponds Pevon d'un ton sec . Viens Célina !

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Pevon est si agressif . Ely n'a rien fait pourtant . Bizarre , encore un mystère .

Nous nous installons dans un grand divan . Pevon allume la tv . L'émission commence par le discours du président . Beurk .. Rien que le voir à la tv me donne envie de vomir . Le célèbre présentateur César flickerman anime de nouveau ces Hungers Games . Ils nous rappellent les jeux de l'année dernière . Il était assez soporifique à mon sens .Ca ne me rassure pas . Ca veut dire que cette année , ils seront encore plus cruel .

La moisson commence par le district 1 . Le garçon est un grand , blond , athlétique . Mais pas si impressionnant à mon sens . En plus , il a été tiré au sort . La fille est plus éffrayante . Petite , cheveux noir , avec un sourire sadique au lèvres . Elle s'est porté volontaire à la place d'une fille d e 13 ans ;

C'est au tour du district 2 . Les deux se portent volontaires . Ils sont vraiment impressionnent . Je n'aime pas cette manière qu'ils ont . Ils l'air heureux fier d'être là . Ca me dégoute . Ils sont impatients d'être dans l'arène de tuer .  
Le district 3 et 4 ne sont pas dangereux à mon sens . Aucun volontaire . Et ils tremblaient tous comme des feuilles mortes . C'est au tour du district . Je commence à sentir une boule dans mon ventre . On pourrait croire que c'est parce que j'ai trop mangé . Ca a du influencé mais c'est parce que j'ai peur .Non , je suis terrorisé . Il faut que j'aie fait une bonne impression si je veux des sponsors . C'est au tour du district 6 . On voit Larance s'avancer vers l'estrade . Il tire un nom . On me repère directement . J'ai le visage fermé . Je ne bouge pas . J'ai l'impression que je suis en train de réfléchir à toute vitesse . Enfin , je me décide à bouger . La tête haute et droite , le regard dédaigneux , mes jambes ne tremblent pas . Parfait ! J'ai l'air froid et dangereuse . C'est parfait ! Je me retourne pour voir mon mentor . Il a l'air aussi satisfait . Tant mieux . On voit le môme s'avancer . Il a peur . Ca se voit !

Les autres districts passent sans vraiment me convaincre . Mais je me méfie toujours . C'est au tour du district 12 . La fille est maigre . Elle a la peau sur les os . Elle ne va pas faire long feu a mon avis . C'est au tour du garçon . Il est très grand , les cheveux bruns bouclé en bataille . Un sourire narquois , des yeux verts pétillants , des dents parfaitement alignés . Magnifique ! Non . Qu'es ce que je dit ? Je dois pas penser comme ça ! Ce n'est qu'un tribut . Un seul d'entre nous sortira vainqueur . Et se sera moins !

César reprend la parole . Il échange quelques banalités avec Claudius . Selon lui , ces jeux sont prometteurs . La récolte a été bonne !

Je me retourne vers mon mentor . Il est anxieux . Normal , cette année je sens que les Hunger Games vont être phénoménal !


End file.
